


Until It Falls Apart

by lyreann



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 他们都知道失去擎天柱意味着失去希望。可是他们不了解。烟幕了解。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Smokescreen
Kudos: 6





	Until It Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文归档。作于2017年。

站在火种井的边缘，领袖最后一次回头看向他们。

他们一起度过战火、苦痛和失去，共同经历过绝望和希望，那些诉诸任何语言都显得浅薄，而他们也已经说过了所有该说的话语。因此领袖什么都没有说。他微笑了一下，接着便转身跃入塞伯坦浓重的夜色，纵身而下。

地平线的边缘闪烁着晨曦到来的微光。

烟幕感到有点眩晕，仿佛传感器出了故障。我们确确实实已经走到了故事终结的地方了吗？即使在这最后的时刻，领袖依然平静、从容，就好像他只不过是要去进行一次日常的充电。那明亮又温和的蓝色光学镜像往常一样散发出令人安心的熟悉光芒。当然了，烟幕有些苦涩地想——那可是伟大的擎天柱。

无论发生了什么，无论是在怎样恶劣的、令人绝望的情况下，他始终坚定如一。即使是在汽车人的基地被毁，他们四分五裂的那段时间里，那无数次在烟幕最深的噩梦里重现的场景里，虚弱的领袖躯体残破，他断断续续地上线，留下烟幕焦灼而无望地等待，不再明亮的蓝色光学镜闪烁犹如风中之烛。可是在他蓄积足够力气说话的短暂时刻里，他的思维依然明晰，他抓着烟幕的手，不太连贯但却清楚地向他传达最后的指令……

他们的领袖是个难以读懂的存在。在战场上，他的面罩掩藏了大部分的喜怒哀乐，即使在基地里，他也不苟言笑。也许他没有通天晓那么教条，但他也从来不参加派对庆祝。不论是对于憎恶他的敌人还是敬爱他的同伴，他都存在着许多难以解读之处。

但那并不妨碍烟幕发自内心地喜爱他们的领袖（甚至可以说，有些过于喜爱了）。

他的存在给予其他人希望从而继续战斗。烟幕从来没有见过领袖失态的模样。

几乎。

在有机会见到真正的擎天柱之前，烟幕已经无数次幻想过同他一起战斗。在他所有天真、夸张和奔放的幻想故事里，最后总是以他一举粉碎狂派的阴谋作为结局，而擎天柱会赞许地对他说：你令我骄傲，烟幕，你果然命中注定要成为一个伟大的战士。与此相对的，真实的现实沉闷乏味得让烟幕发疯：作为精英护卫队的一员，进行着所谓重要的守卫工作，却只是整日盯着钛师傅的后背，无所事事。越是如此，他越是渴望。他渴望走上战场殊死搏斗，证明自己并获取属于他的荣誉。

在黑暗动荡的战争年代，每个人都需要一个信念，一个符号，来让自己坚持下去。擎天柱无疑就是那个信念。

而烟幕终于有机会将他的渴望付诸实现，他发现一切与他的想象那么不同。他从不曾畏惧真实的战斗，但却没想到在领袖面前试图证明自己会这样让他苦恼。精英卫队的训练也从来没有告诉他如何与另一个星球上的智慧生物和平相处，掩藏自己的行踪，进行着他们自己的战争的同时还要保护这些孱弱的生命。但是，这是领袖的要求，而烟幕也在与他们的地球人伙伴的相处中感受到了快乐。

他也领会到领袖这个词所包含的意义。擎天柱一如他听闻的那样，是最伟大的战士，但不仅仅如此。与那荣光相对的，还有同等重量的、无法用语言表达的责任。

他没有和任何人详细谈论过那次他擅自违背命令的行动，无论是他的同族，还是地球人伙伴。当被问起时，烟幕只是轻描淡写地一笔带过。没有人知道他差点儿就得到了领导模块，没有人知道他当时面对的双重选择。是塞伯坦，还是擎天柱？是成为一个领袖，还是拯救他的领袖？

唯一的一次，他感觉自己可能体会过擎天柱的感受，哪怕只是一点点。

当擎天柱不得不做出决定的时候，他是不是也如此痛苦？他是不是也像烟幕一样，只能告诉自己，“我做了我认为正确的事”。如果其他所有人都质疑他的抉择，他如何继续保持沉稳和冷静，带领他们前行？有没有人也能够告诉擎天柱，“你的直觉是正确的”？如果一切最终是个错误怎么办？他的内芯有过怀疑和动摇吗？

可是擎天柱始终是烟幕所知道和熟悉的模样。当星辰剑被威震天斩碎，烟幕是那样不甘，擎天柱像是并没有受到影响，他沉着的气场反过来给予了他们底气——一切还没有不可挽回，一定还有什么是他们可以做的。当救护车质疑擎天柱挥剑斩向终极之锁的举动，烟幕忍不住冲上去为他辩护：“你并不在战场上，你无权质疑当时的决定！”军医官还想争论，擎天柱却以“我做了必须做的选择”结束了对话，他知道救护车会想明白过来，只是需要时间。而当一切看起来真的有那么糟糕的时候，他镇定地向他们传达分散的命令，声音一如往常。但烟幕无法让他独自留下，只身面对狂派不顾一切的攻击。

烟幕从未停止注视擎天柱，而他眼中所看到的擎天柱，一如他还在铁堡时所想象的擎天柱的模样，从未改变。

他的确是能够领导博派的伟大领袖。

烟幕钦慕和仰望着这样的擎天柱。同时，他也不知道自己芯里为何感到有些难过。

“但……但我还没有做好准备！”他说，惊愕而又慌张，火种怦怦直跳。

“这选择并不是由你做出，也不是由我。”擎天柱说，他已经非常非常虚弱了。

当初，奥利安·派克斯成为领袖时，他也同样年轻、生涩和惶恐，他甚至不像烟幕多多少少为战斗接受过训练，一个温和无害的档案管理员，不想与任何人为敌，但却有着与外表不符的坚定决芯，可以为自己的信念献出火种。他被选中成为领袖。这是命运！那个选择也并不是由奥利安做出的。

成为领袖不是他们的选择，只是时机正好，领导模块选择了他们的火种。

但是，不，烟幕选择拒绝成为领袖。

而奥利安，奥利安选择了接受成为领袖。从某个角度上来说，那个选择甚至让他失去了一部分自己。奥利安·派克斯成为了擎天柱。那个选择也让他与曾经的挚友彻底分道扬镳。他选择承受那个领导模块所意味的一切责任和带来的痛苦，义无反顾。档案管理员奥利安·派克斯可能外表温和文弱，但在内芯深处，他有着一颗属于最伟大的战士的火种。

烟幕拒绝了成为领袖，他觉得自己没有准备好，那是事实，但并不是全部。烟幕从来不是也绝不会成为逃避战斗的人。甚至可以说，他是渴望成为像擎天柱那样伟大的领袖的，以至于在挺长的一段时间里，他都对于这个小小的插曲念念不忘。

但他太过想要擎天柱回来。

他们都对烟幕给予肯定，如果不是你，我们可能已经失去擎天柱，失去希望了。你的直觉是正确的。他们都知道失去擎天柱意味着失去希望。可是他们不了解。回到那个基地、看到领袖躺在废墟之下的不是他们，将那具全身上下几乎没有一块装甲完好、几乎没有一条线路还在正常运转的躯体拖入那个地下岩洞的不是他们，眼睁睁看着擎天柱的火种逐渐消逝却无能为力的不是他们。他们不会了解那是一种什么样的感受。

烟幕了解。

在数尺之上，他们的基地正在燃烧，曾经的伙伴正在四处流亡，可是烟幕无法思及其他，在他所见过的一切画面之中，只有眼前这幅情景切切实实让他感受到正在失去全世界的恐慌。

不！这不是故事该有的结局。

他只是想要擎天柱回来，无论代价是什么。

卓天越之锤也许可以修复终极之锁，让复兴赛博坦再一次成为可能。可是只有擎天柱的存在，让结束这场漫长得让记忆模糊的战斗结束成为可能。擎天柱是汽车人事业的一切信念在烟幕心中的具象化存在。只要擎天柱存在，他们就能继续战斗；只有擎天柱存在，才代表着希望。

他违背了命令，但他永不后悔。烟幕会为了保护那个信念，那个希望，而不顾一切。

也许钛师傅正是知道这一点，才决定让烟幕成为保护最后一枚终结之匙的容器，飞向地球。的确，烟幕天真、无知还有些阅历尚浅带来的莽撞狂妄，可他的胸腔里有一颗充满了年轻热血的蓬勃跳动着的火种，他不畏惧穿越整个宇宙只为找寻构筑了他整个成长时期的信念的领袖，并在他麾下战斗。他不畏惧献出这颗年轻的火种，为了汽车人的事业。

为了他的领袖。

烟幕的光学镜中深刻地烙印着擎天柱跃入火种井的最后的身影。

作为汽车人的领袖，擎天柱永远坚定、从容，他是博派的信念象征，是漫长岁月里结束战争的希望。在烟幕无边无际的幻想里，在他终于见到擎天柱并为他战斗之后，在这段相对于他的渴望和等待如此短暂、但却比他的想象更令人难忘的时间里……

烟幕见过领袖茫然无措、流露出脆弱的失态模样。也许只有一次。

在那阴暗逼仄的地下岩洞里，他将上古流传的神物放于擎天柱手中，祈祷它所剩的能量足够拯救他的领袖。他见证领袖在一片光芒中重生，那覆盖了领袖整个机体的光芒耀眼得几乎要破坏他的光学镜，但那景象如此美丽。

他看到擎天柱的光学镜随着他的火种被重新点亮，因为不知道发生了什么而流露出了一瞬间的困惑，但他很快反应过来。“这么说……”

他没有说完剩下的话。而烟幕知道那个表情的含义。烟幕刚刚用可能是仅剩的重建塞伯坦的希望换取了他的领袖归来。

烟幕低下头。

“对不起，我……”

烟幕的中央处理器无法解释他现在的行为，但他无法控制地捧起了一只笼罩在尚未消逝的荧光中的手，然后俯首用嘴轻轻碰了一下领袖的手心。

“我又一次违背了您的命令，但我做了我认为正确的选择。”

您不知道您有多重要，对于我们。

对于我。

他抬起头，望向擎天柱。

有那么片刻，博派的首领仿佛动摇了。他眨动着光镜，像是不知道拿面前这个年轻而热忱的战士怎么办一样。面对着烟幕的目光和举动，他说不出话也无法动作，而他的手依然被对方郑重而珍贵地捧在双手手心。他的温度传感器或许还没有修复，因为机械该是冰冷的，可他却感到灼热。

对于烟幕，那只有短短的片刻，可是擎天柱却感觉仿佛是过了很久，他才找回自己的声音。

他重新开口，扬声器中传出的声音一如往常，温和镇定。

“谢谢你，士兵。“他将手放在烟幕的肩膀上，带着赞许和安抚。“我们接下来有很多事情要去完成。”

火种井中迸发出无数绚丽的光点。

黎明即将到来。


End file.
